


Will You Marry Me?

by ToxicPineapple



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: ...kind of, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mondo becomes a carpenter, Non-Despair AUs, Romance, Tooth Rotting Fluff, and Makoto is a teacher, just m'dudes bein in love idk, marriage proposals, oh except for the Kuzupeko one, that's in canon, this is actually so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple
Summary: “My goals haven’t changed, of course. There’s still so much that I need to do. And so many things that need to happen if I’m going to live the life I want to.” Then her cheeks are reddening again, and the next part comes out quiet, like she’s not sure about saying it. “I just, I know that I want you to be with me while I’m living it. All of it.”---Proposal drabbles for IshiMondo, NaeGiri, KuzuPeko, KomaHina, and MomoHaru.





	1. Ishimondo

Kiyotaka has an interesting way of eating his food. Mondo observed this on their first date, and even though it’s become more and more familiar to him as all the dates have gone by, after two years worth of dates and not-dates and an increasing amount of time spent together, it’s still a marvel to the former gang-leader the way that his boyfriend eats.

 

Once, when Mondo’s friend (friend?) Yasuhiro got incredibly wasted, he went off on a long, mostly incoherent rant about how you can tell a lot about a person by the way that they eat. Most of it sounded like it came, verbatim, from the lips of Junko Enoshima, (who is _not_ Mondo’s friend, FYI, because she’s a bitch and Mondo doesn’t hit women but _for fuck’s sake_ ) but he had to admit at the time that Hiro had a point. He definitely makes more sense when he’s drunk.

 

The gist of Hiro’s primarily incomprehensible rant was this: some people save their favourite parts of the meal for later, suggesting that they like to postpone satisfaction until they have gotten through the knitty gritty; some people eat their favourite parts first, suggesting that they have absolutely no self control and prefer pleasure immediately rather than in the long-term, and there are some who eat all parts of the meal intermittently, liking to get a little bit of their favourite parts and their least favourite parts in every bite, because they apparently like life the way it is. A little bit of good, and a little bit of bad.

 

To Mondo, that’s all a lot of pointless insight and he doesn’t have time for it, because there are more important things for him to be doing, but there is some value in what Hiro shared. Mostly, it gives him something to think about as his lovable boyfriend separates the prawns from the vegetables and the rice before dutifully beginning to eat his vegetables first. It’s a silly way of doing things, because Taka has never had much of a huge appetite, so he always gets full before he can even taste a little bit of his favourite part of the meal, but it doesn’t mean that Mondo is any less endeared to it.

 

He is, of course, only thinking about this right now so that he can avoid thinking about other, anxiety-inducing things. Because it would be totally _not manly_ if he just randomly started having a panic attack halfway through his takoyaki. Mondo doesn’t even get panic attacks. But he might start, if he doesn’t distract himself.

 

Taka’s red eyes lift from his food, perhaps wondering what his boyfriend is thinking, and suddenly Mondo has been caught staring. A little earlier into the relationship, this might have embarrassed either one of them, but after two years of open communication and time spent familiarising themselves with each other’s quirks and weird habits, all this serves to do is get Kiyotaka to beam at Mondo, eyebrows raising slightly. It’s not much of a different smile than the one he always gives to everybody, but Mondo has seen enough versions of it to tell that this one is a little more coy than his straight-forward lover would offer one of their friends.

 

Which means that Mondo should definitely say something now. “Enjoying your food?” He blurts, then curses himself, because that’s the kind of shit you ask on the first date when you don’t know each other, not to your boyfriend of two years who you’re trying to work up the courage to-

 

“Yes! The chef did very well with seasoning this. Usually this dish is too spicy for me, but I’m enjoying it rather a lot!” But, of course, Kiyotaka has never been the sort to poke fun at those sorts of blunders. Mondo feels a super-unmanly and also super-welcomed surge of warmth in his chest and nods as though he was absolutely fishing for that answer to begin with and he was not thinking about other things because- _get your crap together, Owada._ “How about you? You’ve barely touched your food; are you feeling alright?” When Taka frowns, a slight crease appears between his eyebrows. “We can skip the movie tonight if you’re tired or nauseous and just cuddle at home.”

 

Well, that sounds _very_ tempting, but Mondo figures that the nausea he’s currently experiencing is circumstantial and probably won’t get better even if he does decide to go home in lieu of watching _The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part._ So he shakes his head, grinning. “Nah, my food is great. I like takoyaki almost as much as I enjoy Takayaki, y’know?” This sort of humour, at the dinner table especially, would usually earn him a swat to the arm, but now Taka just snorts, shaking his head.

 

“There is a time and a place, Mondo.” Still, he says it with a smile on his face, so it’s hard for Mondo to take the admonishment seriously, and he chuckles. Taka, who is attempting a reproachful glare, (despite the blush on his face and the laugher in his eyes) eventually lets his expression relax and rolls his pretty red eyes, reaching out across the table to take Mondo’s hand.

 

There was a time, early in their relationship, where Mondo was the only person who felt comfortable enough to make moves like that in public. Kiyotaka had been embarrassed to be open about his feelings, and he didn’t want to do coupley things in a place where other people could see them, but now they’ve talked about it many times over, and they’ve been dating for _two years,_ and Mondo just… he feels so much emotion, suddenly, knowing that his boyfriend feels safe enough around him to do things like hold his hand. It’s such a small gesture, but they’ve come such a long way, and… the anxiety doesn’t disappear, exactly, but he knows, he knows that it’s the right time.

 

Still, he’s not really sure how to start it off. Some people come up with a whole speech beforehand, but Mondo _hasn’t done this before,_ and he didn’t want to be a fake motherfucker and give Taka some hallmark speech about being soulmates and being together forever because there’s no way that he’s going to know what the future looks like, but… still, he wants to say something. Something meaningful. Something other than the obligatory. Because if nothing else, Kiyotaka Ishimaru deserves more than the obligatory.

 

“Hey, we’ve been through a lot, huh?” Mondo manages to force himself to say through the block in his throat. Taka, who has been spacing off with his gaze fixed on his boyfriend’s face, snaps to attention, eyes alert.

 

“We have!” He agrees brightly, smiling that same, easy, sincere smile that he’s always too willing to give away. “It’s hard to believe just how much has happened since high school.”

 

Mondo clears his throat, taking a deep breath like Makoto told him to do when he gets nervous. (He isn’t sure if it helps or not.) “And uh, we’ve spent a lot of it together. Apart from that brief stint in the beginning when we didn’t like each other.” Taka chuckles at the memory, and Mondo smiles at the sound, feeling something tickle his heart at the way that his boyfriend’s eyes light up with his smile. “You know, in the beginning of high school, I wasn’t sure that I was going to get through it.”

 

“You would’ve been able to.” Kiyotaka procclaims immediately, and squeezes Mondo’s hand. “You’re strong enough, and you were then, too.”

 

“Oh, maybe.” Mondo doesn’t think so, because he wasn’t, at least, he wouldn’t have been without Taka. “But I think I would’ve been right had you not become my friend. I didn’t even realise it for a couple years, but I think I was in love with you the whole time.” They’ve said it before, the Big L Word, but when he says it, Taka’s eyes widen anyway, and his cheeks tint slightly red. Mondo hurries to continue, before he can lose his nerve. “I dunno, Taka. There’s been so much shit, and I’m sorry to cuss right now, but it’s true. It’s been scary. Still is kinda scary, sometimes. I mean, you don’t just suddenly stop being a member of a motorcycle gang, y’know? That sorta thing takes guts and I wouldn’t have had them without you.”

 

“You’re not giving yourself enough credit,” frowning, Taka starts to protest, but Mondo has to cut him off because he’s not going to say it if his lover keeps talking.

 

“Maybe I would’ve had the strength without ya, but,” he hesitates. “I don’t _want_ to have the strength to carry on without you. Maybe it’s a fucked up mindset but spending the rest of my life being entirely dependent on your presence by my side, and relying on you and you relying on me and us working through shit together? That sounds ideal.” There is a box burning a hole in Mondo’s pocket, begging to be taken out, but first he looks at his boyfriend, because he has to see what’s going through his head right now.

 

Taka’s eyes are bright and his expression is flabbergasted, but it’s hard for Mondo to get a read on whether or not he’s figured out what’s happening yet. If he had to guess what his boyfriend is feeling, it would probably be that weird anticipation and hopefulness you get when something you really want might be happening but you aren’t sure and you don’t want to just convince yourself of it because you don’t want to get your hopes up but maybe there’s a chance. Maybe, it’s what you so badly want it to be. And if that’s really what Taka is feeling… Mondo hopes he doesn’t disappoint.

 

Even though he’s reluctant to do so, he releases Taka’s hand and gets to his feet, moving around the table so that he’s standing right in front of his boyfriend’s seat. When they’re both standing, Mondo is already about five inches taller than Kiyotaka, but when he’s standing and Taka is sitting, he has to tilt his head down a little bit to look at him. That’s not how things are supposed to be, in his opinion. Kiyotaka is the beam of light, the one who is worth looking up to. Always, in Mondo’s opinion, he should be looking up at him. And, if Taka will let him… he’d like to be looking up at him forever.

 

Mondo drops to one knee, and it could be more graceful but he doesn’t care, because so many things in their lives and in their relationship could be more graceful but they aren’t and they turn out all the more beautiful as a result. So he doesn’t hesitate pulling the small black box from his pocket. He’s been waiting to do this for so long. Preparing. Thinking. Debating with himself. He’s not sure what the future holds, obviously, and he’s never been, but right here, right now? This is exactly how things are supposed to be. Where _he_ is supposed to be. And that’s what hope is.

 

“Kiyotaka Ishimaru,” Mondo clears his throat, trying not to tear up or something stupid as he opens the box and reveals the ring inside. “Will you marry me?”

 

There’s a moment of silence, because Taka has his hands over his mouth and his eyes are wide and swimming with tears and disbelieve and Mondo wants _so badly_ to embrace him because he’s his boyfriend and watching his boyfriend cry just doesn’t sit well with him but he waits because he needs to give Taka time to recover, and decide what he wants.

 

Then the moment is over, and Kiyotaka lowers his hands, and tears fall from his eyes but he’s smiling so big, so sincere, and when he opens his mouth, Mondo thinks the word in his head just as Taka says it.

 

“Yes. Gosh, Mondo-” Gosh. He doesn’t even say _God._ Mondo hopes Taka never changes. “Yes. I will marry you. I-” he lets out a sob, and Mondo lets himself reach out for him, cupping his boyfriend(fiance?)’s cheek with one hand. “I love you.”

 

There isn’t a word that exists that can truly convey what Mondo feels, but he surges forward and closes the gap between them, kissing Taka and hoping that his body can express what his words can’t. He’s always been bad with words. And based on the way that Taka ignores that they’re in public, returning the kiss and pulling Mondo closer, he’s pretty sure that it works just fine.


	2. Naegiri

“Makoto, I need your help on something.”

 

The brunette in question looks up from the tests he’s been correcting for the past few hours, leaning over his desk to look for Kyoko, who’s just called his name. She’s standing out in the hallway, which is a regular hangout spot for her (kind of) but it looks like she’s distracted, so he figures it would probably be better to just comply quickly.

 

Makoto puts a cap on his red pen and pushes out his chair, walking out of his office and over to where Kyoko is looking up at the wall. There isn’t much there, actually, because they’ve only just moved into this apartment a couple months ago (and what with Makoto getting a new job at a new high school and Kyoko being on a particularly taxing case in this area, they’ve been too busy to unpack much) but there are a couple pictures of his parents hung up, which make the place feel nice and homey. Though, he’s not sure if his girlfriend is comfortable with them being there or not, because she _doesn’t talk about these things._

  
Still, this isn’t really the time to be thinking about it. Makoto smiles and tilts his head to the side. “Sure, what is it, Kyoko?”

 

She hums, avoiding meeting his eyes. Kyoko’s expression would’ve been deemed unreadable back when they first met each other, in high school, but nowadays, Makoto is getting better at discerning a couple differences in her disposition. Notably, the way her eyebrows push together, or slight changes in the set of her lips. (He spends a lot of time looking at her lips.) Right now, she looks… hesitant. “I’ve been thinking a lot lately.” She says, which is a really bad way to start a conversation because she’s always thinking. “About my work. And this. And the long-term.”

 

That isn’t very clear _at all_ but Makoto figures he should avoid pushing for more details because Kyoko will likely supply them if he gives her time to keep talking. “Yeah?” He asks, more to fill the space than much else. Her purple eyes flicker to meet his and he holds her gaze for as long as she allows before looking away again.

 

“Yeah. And, in regards to my work, I… I know I told you that I prefer to do things alone. That hasn’t changed or anything. I still work better individually. But,” Kyoko frowns, like she doesn’t know how to say what she wants to say. “It’s just that, I’ve been…” she huffs, frustrated. “I wouldn’t be opposed to… no, that’s…” she looks at Makoto, as though for assistance. “That’s something you’re always talking about, isn’t it? Taking away my own agency by making it sound like I’m allowing you to do something when really it’s something that I want?”

 

Makoto blushes. “I’m surprised you remembered that conversation. I didn’t think you were listening.”

 

Strangely, this seems to aggravate Kyoko further. “I’m _always_ listening, I-” she cuts off, face flushing slightly, and now they’re both embarrassed. “It doesn’t matter. We can talk about it later. But… I would like- I mean, I _want-_ I want you to be… by my side. Professionally and otherwise. Going forward.”

 

He feels dense, but he doesn’t quite get what she’s trying to say. “I thought…? We’re dating, though. What do you mean by that?”

 

Kyoko smiles suddenly, a playful smile, and Makoto knows that he’s being incredibly slow, but she isn’t really giving him a lot of clues, here. “I mean, I want you to be by my side, permanently.” She explains carefully, like she’s putting a lot of thought into every word that is leaving her mouth. The tail-end of the sentence catches him off guard, because they’ve never talked about _permanently_ before. They’ve only ever talked about _going forward_ and _for now._ But… permanently? As in, forever? Does she mean- “My goals haven’t changed, of course. There’s still so much that I need to do. And so many things that need to happen if I’m going to live the life I want to.” Then her cheeks are reddening again, and the next part comes out quiet, like she’s not sure about saying it. “I just, I know that I want you to be with me while I’m living it. All of it.”

 

His throat feels so very, very dry. This kind of emotional honesty with Kyoko is unheard of. For the first couple months of their relationship, Makoto wasn’t even sure if they were together. It was completely different than any of the other relationships he’d had. At the time he was so infatuated with her that he was willing to take what he could get. It was only when Kyoko got sick and he took care of her that she whispered to him that he was a good boyfriend, and he knew that she felt the same feelings that he did. But even after that, communication on her part has always been sort of… haphazard. Usually Makoto has to work at it to get her to share with him what she’s feeling.

 

So, this? It’s completely out of left field and Makoto’s heart feels like it’s going to burst. _God, though,_ it’s not a bad thing at all. When he thinks about his future, and how he’s going to spend the rest of his life, he knows that there’s no way he could do any of it without her. Kyoko is… she’s got so much to work through, and so has he, honestly, but she makes him better. Makoto likes who he is with her. And he more than likes her.

 

But he’s taken too long to answer. Kyoko’s shaking her head now, covering her mouth with a hand and turning away. “Nevermind. Sorry. You probably aren’t ready for that kind of thing.” What kind of expression is Makoto making right now? It’s obviously not one that shows Kyoko how much elation he’s feeling at her confession. “Forget it-”

 

“No!” Makoto bursts out, and he doesn’t mean to be impulsive, but he reaches out and grabs her arm, turning her around. Kyoko stares at him, genuine shock covering her usually-blank features. “No- I- I was just surprised, that’s all, Kyoko, I-” he feels himself smiling, smiling too hard too fast and hurting his face and being unable to relax the smile. “That’s exactly what I want. I mean, to be with you. By your side. Indefinitely.” Perhaps the wrong word here, but it gets his point across.

 

Still, she narrows her eyes. “You’re not just saying that to spare my feelings, right? You wouldn’t do that. Because I’ll hate you forever if you’re putting yourself into something you’re not comfortable with because you don’t want to hurt my feelings. I won’t care, you know.” But, even though she says she won’t care, the way that her eye twitches when she says that, and her gloved hands are clenched into fists, Makoto knows it’s not the truth. This means a lot to her.

 

So he loops his arms around her waist and tugs her into a tight embrace. Kissing her right now feels inappropriate; synonymous to telling her to shut up and stop talking about her feelings, because he knows better. He doesn’t, and he wants to hear about her feelings. But Makoto is craving physical contact with Kyoko all of a sudden, and he has to get it somehow. “Kyoko, ever since you first kissed me when I was seventeen, I knew that you were the girl I wanted to marry.” He means it. Maybe he wasn’t entirely conscious of it at the time, but nobody came to mind when he tried to envision a happy future with someone. Nobody except for Kyoko Kirigiri. “I’m comfortable, and ready, and I want- I would love, I would be honoured, I- there is nothing I would like to do more than be by your side permanently.”

 

Kyoko pulls back slightly, shifting around in his arms. To Makoto’s surprise, she pulls off her gloves, both of them, and carefully tucks them into her pocket, before reaching out to cup both sides of his face. Her hands are covered in scars, and he can feel the constant reminders of all the pain she suffered on either one of his cheeks, but they’re warm and real and _hers_ and he feels as though his heart is melting in his chest. “I need to know that you aren’t lying to me.” She says this, and it’s weird, because she’s always talking about how Makoto is an open book, so she must know he’s not lying because he’s _not,_ he’s never meant anything more in his life.

 

But, he looks directly into her eyes, feeling more serious than he’s ever felt. “Kyoko, I love you.” He says plainly, refusing to waver or look away or so much as blink. “I want to be by your side for the rest of my life.”

 

Silence. Kyoko’s lips are pressed together, like she’s thinking hard, but she doesn’t look away from him. Finally, the expression crumbles and she smiles a watery smile, nodding. “You’re telling the truth.” She decides, and her voice is so quiet and fragile that Makoto just- he really, really needs to kiss her, but he waits, because that’s not the solution to every problem and he wants to hear what she has to say. “I-” she closes her eyes, swallows hard. A tear escapes down her cheek and Makoto reaches up, wiping it away with his thumb. Now they’re both holding each other’s faces. “I love you.” Kyoko barely says it but the words are there, and he knows why, he _knows_ why she’s so afraid to say it. The reason manifests in the very hands she is using to cup his face. But she said it anyway.

 

God, he wants to kiss her. “I’m not going anywhere.” He murmurs. Kyoko doesn’t speak after that, instead opting to stare into his eyes, and for once, Makoto can see _everything_ that’s there. The doubt. The fear. The trauma. But shining through it all, he sees her trust. And he sees her love.

 

There’s nothing else to be said. Makoto kisses her.


	3. Fuyupeko

It’s around three in the morning, and Fuyuhiko is exhausted, but there’s really nothing in the world that could take this moment away from him. The sky is a dark blue but every few moments it is lit up with brilliant colours; greens, blues, reds, pinks… his depth perception has been crazy thrown off by the eyepatch but it’s so easy to see the sky from Jabberwock Island, and his heart is giving him a crazy time adapting to this moment.

 

But despite the fact that his friends are only several yards away from him on the beach and shooting fireworks into the sky, the reason he’s so attuned to the moment before him is seated at his side, watching the explosions in the distance with a faraway smile on her face.

 

It took Fuyuhiko ages to work up the courage to confess to Peko that he was in love with her. First, there was the whole waking up from the coma thing, which of course took ages all on its own, but that was a problem for everyone, not just him. As soon as Gundham was awake, Sonia wasted no time in telling him how much she cared. Akane wouldn’t let Nekomaru out of her sight for the first week. But Fuyuhiko kept putting his foot in his mouth every time he tried to say something to her, even if it was just a casual remark upon her beauty or the fact that he really, really cares about her and being without her for the short while that he was was actually hell and he would rather die than let it happen again.

 

But, one day, when Peko had finished amusing Hiyoko and Kazuichi with her sword, she walked back over to Fuyuhiko and dropped gracefully into the seat next to him. He doesn’t even remember what she said; probably something exasperated, perhaps a lament over how easily their friends were amused. It didn’t matter as much as his reaction- which was to laugh, and then stupidly blurt, “God, I love you.”

 

Peko had turned almost as red as her eyes and Fuyuhiko was hit with Instant Regret, but before he could explain himself, or rescind his words, she smiled at him, a shy smile the likes of which he had barely seen before from her, and opened her mouth.

 

(What she would’ve said, however, Fuyuhiko will never know, because as soon as she started to speak, Mahiru and Ibuki appeared out of nowhere and yelled “FINALLY!” in unison and the two of them ended up dunked into the ocean. It wasn’t so bad, though, because Peko took his hand while they were in the water and kissed him. Really, there are worse ways to share your first kiss with the girl you like.)

 

And now it’s been a couple years since then and they’re finally, finally all awake (ironically and tragically the last person to wake was the Ultimate Imposter, who they still call Byakuya, though Chiaki and Ibuki are, last Fuyuhiko heard, hard at work to come up with a better name) and they’re all on the beach to celebrate with these fireworks that apparently exist in reality, but all Fuyuhiko can think about is how very, very pretty Peko is in the light off the fireworks. Her silver hair catches all the colours from the sky and her red eyes are alight with wonder, because no matter how serious she is, Peko is made happy by the simplest of things.

 

Her hand is in his, too, and it’s cold outside because it’s a rare cool night on this island but her hand is still impossibly warm. It feels right to have their fingers intertwined as they are. There’s no possible way for Fuyuhiko to explain it. It’s just how things are supposed to be.

 

When she looks over at him, smiling in her eyes, Fuyuhiko’s heart is gripped with something dangerous. Something impulsive. Something not unlike what took ahold of him when he randomly blurted that he loves her. But god, he loves her. How could he not, when she’s smiling like that, and when her glasses are slightly crooked and her pale skin is tinged pink from the cold and her braids are messy but perfect because she always, always looks perfect…?

 

“I want to marry you,” Fuyuhiko murmurs, and he doesn’t even realise he says it aloud until Peko’s expression turns surprised, then inquisitive, then oddly serious within a matter of moments. And as always, before he can rescind or rethink or even just explain the stupid words that have just left his mouth, Peko speaks.

 

“Okay.” She smiles again, but now she’s looking at him, and only him, and his face is turning warm because he said that on impulse but now there’s so much love in her gaze and he really really meant it when he said it. “I want to marry you, too.” So simple, but… it makes Fuyuhiko’s heart do fireworks. “I… let’s do it.”

 

And years and years ago, before Hope’s Peak and before Ultimate Despair and before the Neo World Program and before Peko woke up, Fuyuhiko didn’t think it was possible. To her, she was his tool. To him, she was a friend and an equal and somebody who he loved more than he thought was humanly possible. But marriage felt like a good dream, not a reality. As if, in their situation, he would be allowed to marry her. And now, none of that matters anymore. Because regardless of all the tragedy, they… they can make it a reality. Fuyuhiko wants to cry but he doesn’t, because Peko isn’t, and because no matter how much joy and relief he is feeling right now, it is all overwhelmed by the love blossoming in his chest.

 

He has never felt this way about anybody before, and he never will for anybody else.

 

“Peko,” he whispers, but he doesn’t know what he wants to say. What is there to say, and how could he possibly say it?

 

“Fuyuhiko.” She returns, and he knows, from the feeling in her voice and from the way she says his name, his real name, instead of a title, that she has heard him. And she feels the same.


	4. Komahina

“Hajime.”

 

As much as he doesn’t want to look away from the vegetables he’s dicing, Hajime turns his attention away from the cutting board and over to the kitchen doorway, where his boyfriend is standing and watching him, his head tilted to the side as though there’s something that he wants to say and feels he can’t. A slight smile touches Hajime’s lips and he beckons Nagito closer with the hand he’s holding the knife in.

 

“I’m not gonna bite, y’know, you can come in.” He teases, but turns his attention back to the food, which really isn’t a big deal for him to cut up anyway because naturally he can do it but he still thinks it’s worth focusing so he doesn’t lose a finger. Footsteps behind him indicate that Nagito has done as instructed, but they fall silent a few feet away, which gives Hajime the impression that there’s more than just some gentle apprehension coming into play here.

 

(Which, considering that they haven’t been dating for much longer than six months, makes a bit of sense, but the last time Nagito acted so reserved was when they hated each other, so Hajime figures it might be a good idea to probe a little.)

 

“Something wrong?” Hajime prompts, pushing the diced pieces of carrot into the bowl before moving on to the onions. Is Nagito a fan of onions? It’s not like he ignores his partner’s preferences, he just doesn’t really remember… they’ve never talked about it before. Oh, well, might as well ask. He puts down the knife and picks up the onion, turning around to inquire.

 

Before he can get a word out, though, Nagito speaks, expression oddly serious. “Uhm, I wanted to talk to you about our relationship.”

 

That. Is more important than the onion. Hajime frowns, putting the onion down on the cutting board and drying off his hands on his apron. “Did something happen? Is everything okay?” He asks, sounding more concerned than he means to as he starts to speak initially. Nagito’s eyes widen and he smiles slightly, waving his hands in front of him.

 

“I’m not breaking up with you, if that’s what you’re worried about, don’t worry!” He laughs a little, but it still sounds stressed. “I just- there are things that I wanted to discuss with you. Uh. For the future.” This whole exchange is worrisome because Nagito usually isn’t so inarticulate. Hajime walks over to stand closer to his boyfriend, mindful of his slightly wet hands as he reaches up and adjusts the lapel of Nagito’s jacket.

 

“I’m listening.” Hajime smiles encouragingly, hoping he’s not making this awkward or uncomfortable. Thankfully, Nagito looks reassured by the gesture, and his hands immediately go to rest on Hajime’s lower back, pulling him a little bit closer. So, any notions the shorter man might’ve had about being broken up with are, for good, put to rest. Which is a good thing, because Hajime really isn’t in the mood for a breakup right now. (Or in general, as far as Nagito is concerned, but he digresses.)

 

The white-haired man clears his throat. “So, again, I’ve been thinking. About our future, and all that. And- I really don’t like beating around the bush,” oh, Hajime knows. “So I’m sorry if this is out of the blue- but I’ve been thinking, I really want to be with you for a long time.” Hajime raises an eyebrow, silently inviting Nagito to elaborate, and the latter complies. “Like, a long, long time. I think I’d be pretty happy… if, if we were together forever.” He swallows hard. “I mean! I know it’s early in the relationship and it’s weird to speak so definitively right now when we don’t know what the future is going to hold and we haven’t said the L Word yet, and I can’t imagine anybody feeling that way about trash like me, but-”

 

Hajime cuts him off. “Don’t say that.”

 

“Huh?” Nagito frowns, as though unaware of the words that have just passed his lips.

 

“Don’t say you’re trash. You’re not.” Hajime continues. “But… I’m, I mean, it’s a lot to process all at once, Nagito, and before you start taking back your words, I’m not saying that it’s a bad thing- just, I’m not entirely sure how to formulate sentences right this moment so I’m just making stuff up as I go.” Nagito doesn’t say anything, instead choosing to silently watch Hajime’s expression. “You know, when we first got together, I wasn’t sure if all the passion I felt was just because I’d never liked somebody like you before, or if there was something predetermined about our relationship. I don’t know. I don’t really believe in that.”

 

He doesn’t even know what he’s saying. It’s a sudden confession on Nagito’s part and while it doesn’t feel uncomfortable, Hajime is a little bit frustrated that he’s not sure what the right thing is to say. Still, he knows where his boyfriend is coming from, and it’s… actually very similar to a lot of what Hajime has been thinking, so he…

 

“But I do…” he reaches up, again acutely aware of his yucky vegetable hand, and traces the side of Nagito’s face with his fingers. “I feel comfortable around you in ways I’ve never felt comfortable with anybody else. And maybe that comes from spending so much time arguing with each other before we started going out, because now I feel okay disagreeing with you. I don’t know. I’m just as bad at this as you might think you are, though, so…” Nagito snorts, leaning into Hajime’s hand, and the brunette feels his face warm slightly. “I think. I think I’d like that. Being with you for the foreseeable future. Is that what you’re trying to say?”

 

“Well, what I was trying to say is I love you, but we’ll get there.” Nagito says it lightly, like he’s joking, but Hajime hears the serious undertone and his eyes widen a little bit. “Ahh- sorry, does that stress you out? I don’t-”

 

Hajime doesn’t like to use kisses as a means of shutting people up, but he tilts Nagito’s head down so he can press his lips to his forehead, then his nose, and finally his lips, because he has a feeling his boyfriend was about to say something self deprecating, and he just doesn’t want to hear that from the man he feels so strongly for.

 

When he pulls out of the kiss, Nagito’s the one with wide eyes. (Hajime realises on the side that he hasn’t kissed him like that before. Well, there’s a first for everything anyway.) “I love you too. I mean that.” He says firmly. “But I’m going to need you to stop dumping on yourself all the time.”

 

Nagito clears his throat, and says thickly, “Can do.” At which point Hajime smiles and extracts himself from the hug, figuring that he should keep working on dinner. As soon as he’s facing the cutting board, though, he turns and glances back at his boyfriend, an eyebrow raised.

 

“Hey, uhh… do you like onions?”


	5. Kaimaki/Momoharu

It’s supposed to be a typical training night, because nobody told Maki that anything special was going to happening, but now she’s here and Kaito is too but Shuichi is nowhere to be seen. Which is annoying, because she doesn’t have a problem training alone with her boyfriend, but they live together now, and she sees him all the time. Trainings (which now happen once a week because Shuichi is so busy) are the times when she looks forward to seeing one of her best friends. When he’s not here, it’s like she’s on a date or something.

 

Well, whatever. She can still maximise the time she has tonight. She’s exhausted, so might as well work out extra hard so that she falls asleep right away when she gets home. Not that she ever has any trouble sleeping anymore when Kaito is behind her with an arm around her waist, but of course that’s not the point and letting her annoying boyfriend know that he’s her makeshift security blanket would be embarrassing so she’d rather just make flimsy excuses like this one.

 

“Hey, Maki-roll,” Kaito greets as she dumps her bag on the ground, shedding her jacket and tossing that too. She spares him a glance, eyebrows raised, but gets right down to business, stretching her arms above her head. There are a lot of kinks in her shoulders and lower abdomen from sitting down for most of the day and watching over toddlers. Being a daycare teacher is the worst. Maki should really invest in a new career. Kids are annoying! “Uhh, can we talk for a minute, before training?”

 

“If it truly is a minute,” Maki sighs, running a hand through her hair. But when she meets Kaito’s imploring gaze, she relents, walking over to stand directly in front of him. “Fine, what is it?”

 

“There’s just something I wanted to talk to you about.” He glances to the side, scratching the back of his neck. If Maki didn’t know any better, she’d almost say that he’s… apprehensive? But, that can’t really be the case, because Kaito’s never been apprehensive when it comes to her. (Unless ghosts are concerned. Ugh.) Even if it’s idiotic, Kaito is confident and believes very strongly in himself. He’d never have a difficult time approaching her about anything. But now it seems like he is, which is pretty weird, she’ll have to be honest. “It’s been on my mind for a while and I can’t stop thinking about it.”

 

“Okay. What do you want to talk about?” Maki asks, because she’s not really in the mood to play the ‘guess what I’m thinking game’ with Kaito while her training time ticks away.

 

Kaito, of course, changes the subject immediately after she asks. “Have you ever noticed that your eyes are extremely reflective? I can always see the stars in them when it’s nighttime like this.” He’s smiling, a gentle curve of a smile, and Maki’s face already warms too easily at the slightest compliment from him, which is _so annoying,_ and this probably isn’t even what he wants to talk about. “You act really cold-hearted all the time but you’re actually just really soft and caring. I knew it the first moment I saw you, because I have an eye for that sort of thing,” Sure, Kaito. “But being around you all the time really confirmed what I already knew was true. You’re just incredibly loving.”

 

Maki bites the inside of her cheek, glaring at him in an attempt to dispel her blush. Surely, he’s not interrupting training to just shower her in compliments, is he? Her boyfriend is an idiot. Where the heck is Shuichi?

 

“And that- that’s not the reason I’m in love with you, you know? I can’t put a single word to it, or a reason, or even a bunch of collective reasons. It’s just one of those things you know is true. Like, how you know that hurting people is wrong, or that water is something we need to drink, or that pineapples belong on pizza.” He’s wrong, but okay. “I really, really love you, and I’ve always believed in you but I think now that I’m always going to love you, no matter what.”

 

Oh, Kaito… please, don’t say that. Maki feels as though she is having heart palpitations, but she’s not glaring anymore. Where is he going with this? It’s leading somewhere, right?

 

“And, maybe you’re not ready and that’s okay because I’m willing to wait as long as you need, but I’ve decided that I… I want- I mean, when I go to space, I… I want to be able to look back on earth and think of the woman who I love and I’m always going to be coming back for.” _God._ “I want to be with you forever, until forever runs out of time, and then after that.” That doesn’t even make any sense but Maki feels like she might cry. “I- Maki-roll, I…”

 

Kaito clears his throat, and slowly, elegantly, he lowers himself to one knee, bringing his hands out from under his coat to reveal a small, black box resting in the center of his palm. Maki’s heart stops.

 

“Maki, I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. No matter what. So, whadd’ya say? Will you marry me?”

 

Is that even a question? Maki might have lost the ability to talk but she sucks in a deep breath, nodding vigorously and wiping at her eyes. Kaito lets out a breath, and it registers in her mind that he’s probably relieved, but she can’t think much beyond the tears that are streaming down her face. Suddenly Kaito is on his feet, closing the gap between them and taking her into his arms. His hand is on the back of her head and in her hair and she’s clutching his shirt, unable to muster the courage to look up at him for a moment.

 

But even though she’s crying harder than she ever pictured herself crying, she pulls back, looking up at him and meeting his eyes. She’s got to say it back. It would be ridiculous if she didn’t. “H-Hey. Kaito.” She speaks around a hiccupy sob that threatens to escape her lips. He gives her his full attention, eyes more serious than she’s ever seen them. Maki doesn’t like the expression on his face, and she gives him a smile. “I love you too.”

 

He beams at her, cupping her face with one hand and pressing a kiss to her forehead. Maki wonders idly if Shuichi missed this training on purpose, so that Kaito could propose. How long could he have been planning this? But ultimately, even though she would’ve liked to have seen her friend, she’s glad that he didn’t come. She’s glad that this moment belonged to her, and to Kaito, and to the stars shining above them but to nobody else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry gang, this is really old, I'm just editing it so all the drabbles are in different chapters.
> 
> (as they should be.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so anxious about my portrayal of many of these characters eee,,, especially Nagito.
> 
> I wanted to include Tsumugi x Kaede or Tenko x Himiko as the sixth (and final) pairing for this fic but it's late and I'm already cutting it pretty close being on the laptop rn as is... I swear I will put out more lesbian pairings soon??? idk why I haven't yet?????? the DR girls are just too perfect I don't wanna slander them dbfhfbshdfb
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, this is so fluffy I'm dying.
> 
> leave a comment if you want :D


End file.
